Making a difference
by kayko15
Summary: Two years after Zuko defeated Ruko and disappeared. Katara is still traveling around with Iroh. Sokka has set an arrange marriage. Will a certain someone have something to say about it? ZukoKatara
1. Chapter 1

K15: This is the squel to Confusing Fire. If you have not read that one read it first. Other wise you might get confused. Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar but I do own my characters, Ember and another that I'm introducing later into the story. Don't sue.

Chapter 1 I miss him

Katara walked around Iroh's ship wondering where he was. She couldn't help think about him. She took up traveling with Iroh after Zuko's disappearance. She felt that it would bring her closer to him. Sokka understood it all but still couldn't help playing big brother. He got on her nerves and when they found out that their father was really dead. So many things happened at once.

Sokka began to change. He began to get more protective of Katara. Though he was traveling Aang still he would occasionally make an unexpected stop and nag on Katara. It wasn't that she didn't mind at first. But then things got complicated after that. He started hassling Katara about getting married. Then it was on Katara's sixteenth birthday when it happened. She was sitting outside on the deck practicing her water bending. After two years away from her brother and Aang things started to get better.

"Katara sister!" Sokka screamed jumping off of Appa. "How are things here with the old guy?"

Katara looked up and smiled. "Great everything just fine." She replied.

Aang flew down and landed next to the two siblings. "Katara things aren't the same without you traveling you." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go out on my own journey." Katara said bowing as Iroh came out onto the deck.

"Yeah to find the body of your dead boyfriend oh yeah really important." Sokka rolled his eyes.

Katara rolled her eyes and walked off to her room. Okay well it really wasn't her room it was still Zuko's but it really didn't matter. Sokka on the other hand care completely. He ran in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"Okay Sokka what is it?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Sokka smiled and put his arm around her. "I've got a surprise for you on your sixteenth birthday."

"Sokka you must understand that I don't want anything for my birthday." Katara paused to think about what she just said. "Well except for a boyfriend. But just things will change eventually."

"A lot sooner than you think. You remember how Father was supposed to pick your suitor?" Katara nodded. "Well I've got the perfect person. Since well he's dead now."

Katara held her breath. She knew that it was Aang it just had to be. "Let me guess Aang?"

"Yup." Sokka replied taking Katara's hand and putting it in Aang's. Katara smiled a phony smile as Aang slipped a ring around her left hand.

Iroh looked at Katara studying her eyes. Throughout the two years they spent together he found out a lot about her. It was like raising a daughter of his own, finding out her hopes, dreams, and even her fears. The discussion that they had quite often was about marriage and her future. He knew that she wanted to choose her own husband and wanted someone to be there and take care of her until they get old together. And Iroh had a feeling that Aang wasn't the person she was dreaming about; he actually believed that it was his nephew.

"Um… I don't know what to say." Katara said as Aang grabbed her hand.

"Yeah I know it's perfect we'll be staying her until the wedding. Which will be in two weeks." Sokka said as they walked into the hallway down to the dining hall. "I have it all planed out."

Katara sighed and looked back at Iroh. They sighed and continued to talk about the wedding. _Where is my prince? Why doesn't he come back here and save me from my best friend and brother?_ Katara thought to herself.

Iroh pulled Katara away from the group and offered her a small smile. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Uncle you know me better than anyone. So you should know that I don't want to go through with this." Katara looked down at the ground. "I miss Zuko. I want my baby back."

Iroh looked around. "Sokka, Katara and I are going to discuss about the her dress. I owe her some money anyway." Iroh said pulling Katara off to her room.

Once there Iroh shut the door and locked it. He turned to Katara who threw her ring against the wall. She looked over at the dress that hung up in Zuko's closet along with his mother's necklace and armor.

"I know you miss him. Things are best unsaid about Zuko. Now tell me what's the matter."

"I don't wanna marry Aang. He's my best friend yeah and a great guy but…"

"But you don't want to live with a twelve year… I mean fourteen year old Avatar." Iroh said. "You feel that he can't take care of him like a boy should."

"I don't think he's experience enough of the world though. He needs more time to understand the world and the way things work if you know what I mean." Katara sighed falling back onto the bed.

"I can assure you that everything will be alright." Iroh said sitting next to her. "We'll wing this and maybe if we're lucky Zuko will show up." Iroh smiled again.

Katara shook her head. "I'm sorry Uncle but I have to face facts. Zuko is dead and isn't coming back for anything." Katara suddenly gazed at her feet. "I've got to stop getting my hopes up. And I can't be thinking that door is going to swing and 'poof' Zuko is standing there any more."

"You're kids are going to be air benders."

"I'll think of it as it helping restore the air bending population." Katara sighed.

She walked over to the dress and brushed her fingers over the silk thread. She knew that Zuko really never got to enjoy looking at her in that dress but things happened so suddenly. And nobody could prevent it.

"Damn it!" Katara screamed slamming the dresser door shut. "It's not fair!"

Iroh looked at the water bucket in the corner and noticed it was bubbling in a dangerous way. He felt sorry for the water bender and the fact that she was marrying someone she didn't want to. Maybe if things were a little bit different and Aang was older than her than she wouldn't be so nervous. But things aren't that way so it wasn't working out the way Katara had hoped.

Katara looked at Iroh and muttered an apology. "Iroh I'm sorry about letting my temper show through. I just miss him so much." Katara said sitting back down next to Iroh.

"It's alright my dear. I understand how you feel. It's just not the same without Prince Zuko." Iroh said patting Katara's back.

"Is that what you really think?" A voice asked from the door.

Katara turned to the doorway. She gasped as she saw who it was.

"Miss me?" He asked.

Every day for two years." Katara replied running up to him.

"Welcome back Prince Zuko." Iroh said smiling.

K15: Here's the first chapter of the squel to Confusing Fire. And you all thought Prince Zuko died... don't make me laugh. Anyway I'm hoping this story will do as well as the last one did. Anyway. I'll update later. Later. K15 


	2. Things have Changed

Chapter 2 Things have changed

Katara couldn't help but smile at the fact Zuko was back. For two whole years she was worried that the worse had happened to him. She so proved Sokka wrong again. She led Zuko over to the bed and sat down.

"Where have you been all these years?" She asked.

"I've been on the run from the Fire Nation. As far as they're concerned I'm dead." Zuko replied laying back on his bed. "Oh wait that's not the answer you wanted right?"

Katara chuckled. "Yeah, oh I was so worried about you."

Zuko smiled and walked over to his dresser and took out his armor. He slipped it on and placed his training suit in its place. He then walked over to his desk and opened a desk drawer and took out a package of tea.

"Uncle, you look old." Zuko said looking up from his task.

"I'd imagine so. After all I've aged over the two years you've been gone." Iroh laughed.

Katara fell back onto the bed. "Tell me how you survived." Katara demanded.

Zuko sighed and sat next to Katara. "Fine you guys need to know the truth anyway." Katara scooted closer to him and began to nuzzle his neck. "Katara don't do that you're hitting my cut." He lowered down his collar revealing a fresh cut. Katara took off his armor and shirt and began to tend to his wound.

Flashback (Zuko's POV)

_It was just soon after I told Katara to leave. I had just told off my father for being such a bastard. My brother had started using sloppy attacks. Well it didn't help that he was missing an arm. Oh and half of his face was disintegrated either. I wasn't sure if you guys had left the castle yet and I was worried whether or not you'd die. So I waited while I found a sign that you guys left. I stalled giving you guys a chance to get out of there and giving me a chance to restore what energy I wasted on destroying half of Ruko's face. _

_I finally saw you guys leave the castle by the way my brother trapped me into a corner. I launched an attack at my brother who kicked it back towards me doubling it with his power. I blocked most of it as best as I could. So much was going through my head at that time. I was worried about my safety at that point in time. But then I turned back to thinking about the safety Uncle and Katara. Of course there was the Avatar and that sissy boy's safety too. After I knew you were on the ship I decided it was the best time to stall just a little more in case Katara had tried to run back. _

_Ruko had hit me in the chest earlier but I didn't let it bother me. After about five minutes of having that injury I started having chest problems. I let my guard down at that time, biggest mistake that had ever happened. I had tried a basic move on him before and it kind of worked well he had tried that attack on me the only difference was that he lit his whole hand on fire and shoved it through my chest. I took advice from my mother and decided to just release the rest of my firepower. _

_I launched my attack destroying the whole roof. We fell through the ground and it continued to fight. I was losing blood quickly. He launched two attacks at me I dodged one easily but the second on hit me in the leg. I finally allowed my temper to run the match. I unleashed my last attack causing the whole castle to come down. Something I didn't expect was the magma that followed the attack. I became scared and thought I was going to die. _

_I had some issues getting out of there. Come to think of it I really didn't know how I gout of there. But I do know that my note and mask was found. I don't know how my mask got where it did but I was lucky that you did find it. _

_From there I began my training to recover. I made my way to an earth-bending city that I knew would allow to accept me. I hid myself in that city after making my way out there. It took me about a couple of weeks on foot. My injuries were becoming infected before I had a chance to do anything about them. I collapsed about three days later just outside the city. After I came around it had been about a couple of weeks. That's when I began to just stay around the city, training on my own and keeping an eye on Katara and Iroh. _

Admiral Zhao caught me shortly after words. It was something that I regretted though. He ran off to my sister who some how survived. After that I had to make a run for it again. That's when things turned for the worse. I was injured once again due to my own carelessness. I came across a group of rebels that were still upset over the defeat over Ruko. I took a slight hit to the neck. It was then when I decided to head back where people cared for me. Of course that was cut short when a death warrant was placed on my head. I caused myself another little accident again faking my own death.

_I stayed in hiding for two years, only traveling at night. That's when I got sick. I was out for a couple of months and then some. Since I was taking care of myself it took me longer to get better and I just ended up getting sicker. I finally came the point where I stopped off into a town that was unaffected by the Fire Nation. I stayed there for about six more months. I made my way towards any lead I had of Katara and my uncle. _

_I was wandering a forest just outside of the city when a group of kids attacked me. I took out their leader but not before taking a dagger to the neck. I had heard from their leader that the Avatar was heading out to a fire bending ship so I followed the Avatar._

End flashback (Normal POV)

"You must have come up against Jet." Katara said then checked the wounds on his back. "I'm not surprised on everything you've done. After all you look a little stronger." Katara kissed one of his cuts.

"Prince Zuko how could you be so careless?" Iroh asked then noticed that Zuko was a little red in the face. "You wouldn't happen to have a fever would you nephew?"

"Uncle there is nothing to worry about just hormones." Zuko replied. "Katara what is that ring on the floor over there?"

"My engagement ring." Katara replied turning away from Zuko. "Sokka decided to have me marry Aang."

Zuko put his arm around Katara. "I don't think so." He turned towards Iroh. "Uncle, get out of here." He motioned towards the door for Iroh.

"Yes I understand. You have a lot to catch up on." Iroh winked leaving the room.

Katara stood up and walked away from Zuko. She couldn't stand to look at him any more. She couldn't even talk to him.

"Katara what's the matter?" Zuko asked standing up.

"Why did you do that? Why did you leave me and tell me that you loved me threw a note?" Katara asked turning around. "Did you know you hurt me doing that? And now look. I'm getting married to Aang."

Zuko turned his head. "Katara…"

"No I don't want to hear about how you wanted to protect me. I want to know the truth." Katara yelled.

Zuko glared at her. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." The candles began to flicker dangerously. "You can't even begin to imagine what I did…"

Katara hit him across the face. "You disappear for two years and come back and you automatically expect me to welcome you back with open arms?" Katara yelled tears rolling down her face. "I was worried. Everybody kept telling me you were dead. I didn't listen to anyone."

"Now whose fault is that?" Zuko asked. "Surely you can't be blaming me. Look just because…"

"I don't want to hear your voice any more. Forget everything we had." Katara sobbed. She crawled up into her bed. "Zuko…"

Zuko crawled up next to her. "Katara look at me." He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Katara pushed him away. "Zuko, things are different now. We can't have this kind of thing any more. I'm getting married." She turned over and cried herself to sleep.

Zuko wiped her tears away. She meant everything to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. She didn't understand how much she meant to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw her curled up into a ball. He crawled up next to her and pulled the covers over her. There had to be someway to keep her from marrying the Avatar. It was then when he remembered that his sister was still after him.

K15: I still think it's funny you all thought I killed Zuko. Okay Zuko and Katara are my two favorite characters to mess with. ANyway I'll update this as soon as I can. Yup. Okay so keep reviewing I promise this story will get better. Later. K15 


	3. Why?

Chapter 3Why?

Zuko paced the room while Katara slept. He began to think of everything that happened over the past two years. How he had to stay hidden throughout all of his travels. He missed his family well he missed Uncle anyway. Katara moaned in her sleep cuddling up next to the pillow. He looked over at her and saw she was still asleep. He sighed. It was strange to be this close to her but also be so far away at the same time. Her words echoed in his head. She was getting married to the Avatar. Well it wasn't like he could do anything about it. After all Sokka and Aang thought the Prince was dead.

Katara tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. Like it was her fault anyway. Zuko was pacing the room. She sat up and looked at Zuko. She sighed. He had definitely changed over the two years while he was gone. He was definitely better defined with more muscles. He was a couple inches taller. She smiled at the thought of him. Things were definitely different now.

"Zuko are you okay?" Katara asked crawling out of bed. "It's late come to bed."

"I'm not tired." Zuko said stopping his pacing. "In fact I'm just doing some thinking."

Katara crawled to the edge of the bed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. "Zuko, you need to chill." Katara said bringing him closer. She pushed him down next to her.

"Whatever happened to you getting married?" Zuko asked sitting up.

"You of all people should know Aang isn't the person who I want to share the rest of my life with." Katara countered.

Zuko stood up and walked over to the desk. He sighed. "I know that. Don't you think I know that?" He looked around nervously.

Katara walked over to him. "Zuko look at me. I have less than two weeks to convince Aang that I don't want to marry him."

"You can do it." Katara tilted her head. She sighed as he sat down next to her.

"Zuko you don't understand what it's like. Sokka is like my father now. He chooses who I married and I have to have honor in who my brother chooses for me." She sighed again.

She looked out the window and saw the sun begin to rise. Sokka would be waking soon and demand that Aang and her spent time together. It was going to be strange, Katara thought of Aang more as a little brother than a friend. Sokka knew this of course but he was determined that he had to choose Katara's husband. It had to be that way if she wanted to show respect towards her family. It was considered an honor to have your spouse hand picked for you.

"Today maybe the worst day of my life." Katara sighed for a third time.

Zuko pulled Katara into his arms. "Katara there are several ways to get out of this. Two of them deal with a certain fire bender. Another one is to run, and two of them have to do with telling the truth. And another one is just let it go." Zuko numbered them off with his fingers. "It's up to you."

Katara rolled her eyes at Zuko. "There is no way I'm going to have sex with you. That's my last choice."

"Now who said that was what I was talking about?" Zuko asked poking Katara on her forehead.

Katara leaned her head on his shoulder. She honestly did like how he tended to cuddle with her. Katara scooted as close as she could to get to his warmth. She let out a huge yawn. She allowed her eyes to close as Zuko started to rock a back and forth a bit. She opened her eyes then leaned up into a kiss. After pulling away she crawled up towards the top of the bed. She looked over at Zuko and sighed. Zuko followed the suit and crawled up next to her. Both fell asleep within each other's embrace within seconds.

With Sokka and Aang

Sokka walked the deck early that morning. He had picked Aang to marry Katara for reasons only known to him and Momo. The reason was because he felt that he could trust Aang. After all he was the Avatar and Katara seemed to take an interest in the boy.

He watched the ship dock. Turning to Iroh who just walked out onto the deck he tilted his head slightly and asked. "Why are we docking?"

"Prince Zuko wishes to get more some more supplies and I need some more tea." Iroh said as the ship flung forward slightly.

Sokka nodded not having a right to say anything about Prince Zuko's reason for docking. "Wait Prince Zuko? I thought he was dead."

"Katara had her hopes up and sure enough Zuko appeared late last night." Sokka began to panic. This was going to throw his plan off completely. He began to pace back and forth mumbling to himself quickly.

Iroh tilted his head in confusion. "Tell me the real reason why you want Aang to marry Katara."

Sokka looked at the ground nervously. "Okay during the two years of traveling with Aang I met some really strange guys. And two of them knew I had a sister. They began to talk more about how she filled out in the right way and stuff like that. And they only cared for her looks." Sokka sighed before continuing. "We came up against Zhao during our travels. He had said that if Katara was with us at the time she would be begging for mercy."

"That's the only reason?"

"No of course not. Something happened to Aang during our travels. It was like his hormones kicked in or something. I was surprised at first but he seemed to take a liking in Katara during out travels and didn't know what it was. I made a deal with him. After defeating the Fire lord he would have to marry my sister. But since Sozen's comet never came we allowed it to slide." Sokka explained. "We were both tired of trying to find a fire bender to train Aang. We promised to return to Baj- sen- sai after the Avatar married Katara."

"Why?"

"Because for fame and fortune. They promised to give us anything…"

"You became power hungry that's why Aang is marrying me?" Katara asked walking up with Zuko right behind her.

"Zuko it's good to see you again." Sokka laughed nervously.

Katara narrowed her eyes. "You're lucky Ember's not here. I'd allow her to kill you right now." Katara turned on her heal and walked down the ramp.

Sokka sighed. He watched her walk off into the town. The way she walked off the water splashed up against the boat in a dangerous way. He turned around and came face to face with a very angry prince.

"Um… back from the dead already?" Sokka joked.

Zuko grabbed the water warrior by his collar and brought him up to his face. "Call off the wedding." He threatened.

"Not on her life." Sokka snapped kicking the fire bender in the stomach.

Zuko dropped him and bent over so they were face to face. "Do you really think that I wouldn't be stronger when you meet me?" Sokka opened his mouth to say something but instead of his voice came a high pitch scream.

Both boys look at each other and said, "Katara."

K15: Like I said my 'rents are coming back this weekend so it might be like wensday before I update again. Maybe longer. I'll try my hardest to update every friday. But my brother's have issues with letting me on the computer. So anyway. Chapter three's up and running. Hope you enjoy. The first couple of chapters are just getting things back to normal... well as normal gets in the Avatar World. Anyway chatper four will promise to be exciting. (Hopefully) Anyway. Later. K15 


	4. She still loves him

Chapter 4 She still loves him

Both Sokka and Zuko ran off towards Katara's scream. Even if the young prince were upset with Sokka, he would set aside the argument and rescue Katara. They came to the town and looked around. Still nothing. Sokka pointed off in a corner of the market to a red color running away. Both boys figured that it would be best if they ran that they would come across the water bender.

"Where did he go?" Sokka asked sliding to a stop.

Zuko looked around their surroundings only to find out that they had walked into an alleyway. There was a wall in front of them making their situation come to a dead end. He turned around to get out of there and came face to face with his sister, Ember. Narrowing his eyes he took a fighter's stance.

"Oh please you so need to dear baby brother." She said waving her brother off. "It's not like I want anything to do with you anyway." She shrugged and began to circle her prey like a huntress would.

Zuko kept his guard up and followed her with his eyes. It didn't matter what she wanted just as long as Katara was safe and out of harms way. Ember snapped her fingers and Zhao came around the corner with Katara struggling to get out of his grasp. She seemed worried about something but at the same time didn't allow anyone to notice her fear.

"Let go of her!" Sokka yelled. Zhao just let out a laugh and threw Katara at Zuko.

"Let me tell you something baby brother. You may have been able to kill Ruko but I'm a different story. I wouldn't let you near my weaknesses. So I suggest you take better care of this girl." Ember blew them a kiss. "Until next time baby bro." And with that Zhao and her walked off.

Katara was slightly shaking in Zuko's grasp. Zhao must have done something to make her scared out of her mind. Her grip on him was almost cutting off circulation. Zuko turned towards Sokka and motioned for them to go back towards the ship. Katara looked up into Zuko's eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't let me catch you wandering off again like that." Sokka scolded as he followed Zuko and Katara back towards the ship.

"You know if I didn't find out that you only wanted to be selfish I wouldn't have ran off like that." She snapped.

"Well maybe if you didn't have to be so picky."

"Maybe if you let me choose who I wanted to marry."

"You know I can't do that!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko watched the two siblings argue back and forth. He knew that Katara was right but also Sokka did have a point. If she wasn't so picky… he shook his head. He couldn't be thinking like that after all he loved Katara with all of his heart. And nothing not even her brother was going to get in the way of that.

"Hey would you two stop arguing for just a half a second?" Zuko asked.

"Stay out of this!" Sokka and Katara snapped before going back to their argument.

Zuko rolled his eyes before pulling Katara into his arms and holding her back from her brother. He turned towards Sokka and muttered, "Go back to the ship. I've got a few items to pick up."

"You're not…" Sokka started to say but then noticed the way Zuko's hands were flaming up. "Fine I'll go but she's taken already Prince." He walked off swearing.

Zuko turned to Katara and put his hands on her shoulders. "Katara…"

"Don't start Zuko. Sokka's right I am taken." She sighed turning away from him. "No matter how much…"

Zuko started to laugh at Katara's reaction. "That's not what I wanted to know. I wanted to know if Zhao did anything to you."

Katara looked at the ground. "He almost did. He began to touch me but your uncle had taught me some fire bending moves that could be transferred over to different bending moves. So I used those." She looked back up and smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

He laughed as they walked down the street together. Everyone was giving them strange looks because they had all thought the Fire Prince was dead. Katara turned away from him still worried about what Aang would think if he saw them together.

"I really shouldn't be this close to you…" Katara started turning away.

Zuko turned her back towards him and pulled her into a kiss, not caring who saw them. Katara wrapped her arms around him and at that point in time she knew that she still loved him.

Katara pulled away and walked off towards a nearby shop. After all the reason she had Iroh stop the boat was because she wanted to get some shopping in. Before she had a chance to go into the shop an arrow whizzed by her head. She turned quickly and took a fighter's stance. Zuko looked at her with confusement in his eyes but when she dodge another arrow he knew that they were under attack. Quickly he turned around and saw the YuYan archers. Even after all these years Zhao was still using the well-trained archers for his own benefit.

"We're too close to people and they'll get hurt if we're not careful." Zuko said grabbing Katara's wrist and pulling her down the street. He knew the YuYan would follow but he didn't care just as long as they were out of harms way it would be all right.

As Zuko had thought they followed. But this time not only had they gotten faster but they were also better at shooting arrows on their feet. Katara turned back and looked around for water to splash them with. As they ran by a barrel she used her water bending skills to spill on the ground causing the archers to slip and fall. It was a good plan really, if the YuYan didn't jump on the roof for better aim at the two benders. They came to a clearing just on the outside of town. Zuko let go of Katara's arms and sighed.

Katara pulled out a water whip and hit two of the archers in the head with it, knocking them out cold. Zuko on the other hand was having trouble so spent more time dodging than anything else. An arrow was shot right for Zuko's head that ducked just in time. Behind him the cabbage man was walking into town pushing his cart. The arrow just happened to be on fire when it was shot so it set flame to his cabbages.

"My cabbages!" He yelled running off into town. Katara knew that he would inform the authorities but didn't say anything to Zuko. "You'll hear from my lawyer!"

Katara shook her head and watched Zuko fight on. She knew that something was up when he was having trouble. Maybe he left something out when he was explaining what was going on before he got there. He seemed tired and lacked a lot of energy from when he first started. He also seemed very pale compared to earlier. Katara began to worry about him.

It was then when she noticed Zuko was slowing down more than normal. And his fire bending power wasn't as strong as it normally was. He was too busy fighting off the other archer to notice the arrow coming straight for his head. Katara didn't know what came over. She ran and pushed Zuko out of the way getting hit by the arrow herself.

K15: Okay you guys chapter four up and going. Okay yup. Anyway things are now going to get interesting. Of course with Katara getting injured and all. Anyway. I was suprised I was able to update today. Anyway check back friday with me. It's another busy tuesday for me. So I might not update till the end of the week. Anyway. Later. K15 


	5. Regrets of the past

Chapter 5 Regrets of the past

Zuko released an attack killing all of the YuYan around them. After that he ran over to Katara and pulled out the arrow. He picked her up and ran back towards the ship knowing that Iroh could do something about it. He could only imagine what Katara's brother would say when he found out about what happened to Katara.

"What did you do to her Zuko?" Sokka yelled as Zuko ran onto the ship.

"Nothing. If I did something to her do you really think she would be bleeding?" Zuko yelled quickly.

Zuko, after that, paid no mind to the younger boy ranting and raving about his sister's care. He walked into Iroh's room and laid Katara on his bed. It didn't even take him half a second to tell that she had been injured. He walked out of the room and came back with the ship's doctor. It would have been best if someone more trained handle this situation. The doctor pushed both Zuko and Iroh out of the room and locked them out.

Sokka came down the hall while they were waiting and pushed Zuko against the wall. "You stay away from my sister you heartless bastard." Sokka yelled not carrying who saw.

Zuko pushed the warrior off of him. "You just don't get it. She doesn't want to marry the Avatar." He yelled as Iroh eyed him curiously. "She thinks of him as a younger brother. Nothing more."

"I don't care! I'm her brother and I know what's best for her." Sokka yelled back.

"You only think you know what's best for her! In reality you only care about being the man of the house. You don't ask her for her opinions or anything!" Zuko fists were flaming at this statement. "You claim you love her and want her well being but in reality you only care about if you keep your family name going!" Sokka didn't bother arguing back with this statement. He stalked off in rage slamming the door open causing a strong breeze to come through.

Zuko began to pace the hall back forth in a nervous way. Aang had stopped by and chatted with Zuko and found out about Katara's condition and began to worry as well. Zuko was half tempted to yell and scold Aang for even go along with Sokka's plan. But he had some strange instinct that he knew that the Avatar loved Katara. But there was only problem and it was the boy standing right in front of him.

"Zuko do you think Katara's going to be all right?" Aang asked looking at the prince.

"Avatar we both know that Katara's a strong girl. If anyone can get through this it's her." Zuko said as the door opened and the doctor walked out.

"How is she doc?" Sokka asked walking up.

The doctor shook his head and turned to Zuko. "She's asking for you Prince Zuko." He said calmly then walked down the hall.

Zuko shrugged and walked into the room leaving the two boys alone. Sokka turned to Aang and said, "I bet you anything that Katara's going to yell at Zuko for leaving her." Aang nodded in agreement.

Zuko shut the door behind him and looked at Katara. She was now sitting up looking at her hands in her lap. He walked over to the girl and pulled her gently into his arms. He missed this feeling when she would come willingly into his arms. But things were different now that she was engaged to Aang.

"Zuko…" Zuko put his finger on Katara's lips not allowing to her to continue.

"Let me go first there's more of my two year travels that I have to tell you." Zuko leaned on her head. "It's important that I tell you what really happened while I was coming to find you and Uncle Iroh."

Flashback

_I was walking along a beach thinking of how to cross the water despite my lack of swimming. I followed the beach down to a campsite I had seen the night before. I knew that it was going to be dangerous considering I hadn't rested up well the night before but I traveled there anyway. My instincts were telling me to turn back for my safety but I didn't listen to them. _

_I walked into the clearing and came face to face with Admiral, now General, Zhao. My nerves for some unknown reason got the better of me. And I stood rooted to the spot. I knew Zhao was planning something to get me back for killing off my brother and ruining what he referred as the 'pure blood line'. I never paid any attention to it before though I knew he meant that Ruko wasn't banished for disobeying my father. He was banished because he didn't have a life._

_It turned out that Zhao was planning to challenge me to another Agni Kai and this time not hold anything back. He was to destroy not only me but hunt down Iroh and Katara as well. I wasn't going to allow that to happen because I cared for both people too much for anything bad to happen to them. So I shot my fireball right then and there. I was letting my temper run the match from the start but I really didn't care. _

_It started out just like our first Agni Kai me wasting my energy for shots that he would just dodge. I remember versing earth benders earlier while still looking for the Avatar. I decided to use my moves there and another one I had picked up while training myself over the years. _

_My first move started out with a back flip and me launching my attack through my feet. I knew that some how some way he'd dodge it but I didn't care just as long as I would win. I landed on my feet and ducked just in time to avoid an attack heading straight for my head. I knew he was using all his energy in this match as well. I shrugged off any feeling that I had of fear. After a few more attacks I decided that it was best for me to go on the offensive. I did a side flip and launched fire from my feet again, when I landed in front of him I launched a blast of fire from my fist. _

_It was then when things turned from good to worse. Zhao took my pausing for a second to launch a deadly attack. I did my best to block it but the fire was too strong for me and I was sent flying back. He walked up over to me and held his fist up to my face it was glowing an orange color. I then did a low kick tripping him and giving me a chance to get back to my feet. It was then when I launched my final attack at him. Of course it hit him where I wanted it too. Lets just say Zhao won't ever be able to have children._

_I turned and walked off. I knew that he wouldn't be able to move but I allowed my cockiness to get the best of me. I turned my back on him it was then he took the liberty of giving me another scar, this time on the back. I looked towards him and he was ready for another fight but I was still weak. He didn't even give me a warning before he launched his next six attacks at me, each hitting me in either the arm or the leg. I was limping by the time that the fight was over. He walked up to me then and hit me in the back with a dagger. I suppose it just barely missed my heart. I pulled it out and threw it onto the ground and found another one in my left arm. I was losing blood quickly. And I knew that be weak if I didn't hurry up and get to my destination fast. _

End Flashback

"Katara that's why in the battle today I seemed to be moving slower. I wasn't as healed as I should have been." Zuko finished explaining. "I was careless and because of that you got hurt." Zuko turned away and refused to face Katara.

Katara smiled and pulled Zuko closer to her. "It's not your fault. I let my own feelings get in the way." She giggled slightly but ended up hurting herself. After all, the arrow hit right to the left of her left damaging her rib cage in the process.

Zuko shook his head then looked towards the door it still was closed but he knew that Aang and Sokka would be trying to find out what happened during their meeting. He pulled Katara into a kiss and laid her gently back down.

"I've got a ship to command." He said taking her hand into his. "We've got to find my sister and kill her. Plus I have a few things to catch up on."

"Be careful my prince." Katara whispered before falling into a well-deserved sleep.

K15: I swear this will get better. More action more blood. It's just the first couple of chapters dealing with Katara's arranged marriage with Aang. And a couple arguments with Sokka from both her and Zuko. Next chapter will be a lot more exicting. I think I'm going to put in another Agni Kai, but this time there will be a catch. So if you have any ideas for the story I'm opened to them. I hope you guys wont quit reading this because it might be boring. Anyway so I'll try my hardest to update before next friday. But I can't make any promises... well yes I can but still. So plz review cuz they keep me willing to write. Anyway. Later. K15 


	6. A prince's plot

Chapter 6 A prince's plots

Zuko walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He came face to face with a very angry Sokka. He paid no attention to the boy as he walked past both the warrior and the Avatar. It was then when Aang stopped him things began to get complicated.

"I need to know fire bending if I ever want to defeat the Fire Lord." Aang said stopping him before the prince got a chance to the hall.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "I'll teach it to you on one condition." He paused. "You call off the wedding with Katara."

"No way!" Aang exclaimed. "I love her and she loves me!"

Zuko let out a growl before pushing the Avatar out of the way. He stormed up the stairs and out onto the deck. Sokka had followed him out there. Zuko knew that the boy was going to scold at him for being in there too long but Zuko didn't care. Come to think of it Zuko only wanted to see the sissy warrior dead.

"Stay…"

"If you say, 'stay away from my sister' one more time you'll be marrying the Avatar." Zuko threatened. "I don't have to listen to you. Why? Because I don't like you." He said bluntly.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang and held it up in a threatening way. Zuko paid no mind to the little warrior. As far as he was concern it was only a matter of time before he convinced Katara to confront her brother and tell him the truth.

"You'll stay away from my sister…" Zuko grabbed the water bender by his collar and pinned him to the nearest wall.

"Like I said I don't have to listen to you." Zuko said hitting the warrior's head on the wall a little harder than attended to. "So I suggest maybe you call off…"

Sokka hit Zuko's hand away from him causing the prince to drop him. Sokka got up and dusted himself off. He glared at Zuko before muttering, "I wish bad to befall upon you and your uncle." He stalked off the ship muttering curses to himself.

Zuko felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Uncle, why can't I get along with her brother?" Zuko sighed.

Iroh smiled before leading his nephew down the winding corridor. Zuko tried hard to hide his confusement but it wasn't working to well. Iroh on the other hand paid no attention the prince's emotions. Zuko found himself in front of Iroh's wine cabinet.

"Uncle what are you doing?" He asked. "I'm underage."

Iroh smirked. "Not for you but for your plans." He said handing a bottle of white wine to the prince. "I'm sure it will come in handy sooner or later."

With that said he walked out of the room leaving Zuko his thoughts. Zuko took the bottle of wine and exited the room as well. His uncle must have had a bigger plan than this for offering Zuko a bottle of wine. After all he really didn't drink the stuff himself. And the last time Zuko tried the vile stuff he had a headache for about a week.

There were a couple of problems running through the young fire bender's head at that point in time. First he had to figure out a way to get rid of Ember so he had a clear shot at the throne. Second was trying to get Sokka to understand how much Katara didn't want to marry the Avatar. And the third dealt with Katara herself.

"Maybe my problems can be dealt with the same way." Zuko muttered to himself walking up towards the kitchen to convince the cooks that one of his guests need some wine to night.

Zuko smiled as he sat down and waited for Aang, Katara, Sokka, and his uncle to enter. First plan was to deal with Katara. Of course with Sokka and Aang in the way things might get difficult. But he wasn't worried his uncle would cover for him anyway. Katara and Aang walked in hand and hand, the young water bender wasn't too happy about being seen with the Avatar like she was. But the prince could tell that Sokka was pleased with what was going on with his sister.

Zuko couldn't help but smile as Katara walked in with his mother's dress on. After all, she seemed to make that dress look even more valubable than it already was. She had her hair pulled back, clipped up, and allowed the rest of it to flow down to about her shoulders. Zuko noticed that the warrior was watching the prince closely so he adverted his gaze to something off in the corner.

"Katara you look really beautiful." Aang whispered in her ear. Katara was surprised how quickly that the Avatar had grown. He was now taller than her by a few inches.

Katara turned her head to pretend to hide a blush. After all she had to look convincing for her brother. She looked at Zuko and offered him a smile, which he returned it.

Iroh decided it was that it was best that if he sat down the guests around the table. So of course he placed Katara between Zuko and his self. Sokka was across from Aang and Aang was next to Iroh. Even if Zuko's plan didn't work out, as he wanted it to Katara would always be next to him during dinner.

Sokka glared evilly at Zuko before going into conversation with Aang about the wedding that was to be held in two weeks. "I think your colors should be blue."

"What about for the air nation?" Aang asked his eyes focused on Katara. "I think I should have some of my nations colors in there as well."

Sokka shrugged it off before taking a drink of his water. He couldn't help but notice that Zuko was talking and occasionally laughing with Katara. He needed to get Katara away from that Fire Nation scum sooner than later. He figured that two weeks gave Katara enough time to forget about Zuko since he was supposed to be dead. Maybe if he moved it to the end of the week his sister would focus more on Aang than on Zuko. After all it was that bastard who had probably injured her in the first place.

"I have a better plan. We have the wedding this weekend while the whether is still good." Sokka said quickly.

Aang nodded in agreement. He was willing to help Sokka in anyway possible and at this moment in time it meant getting Katara away from Zuko. He didn't mind of course because he still had a grudge for Zuko. Even if the Avatar was supposed to be kind that didn't mean he didn't trust the Fire Nation.

Zuko had this all planned out. He knew what Katara was going through and no matter how many times she lied to herself she would always love Zuko. Or at least he hoped that's what was going to happen. And with this plan he was doing it for her own good.

Katara took another drink and swerved a bit from side to side. She really didn't pay any attention to it at first but it was then she noticed that her words were becoming more tangled up and she was saying things she wasn't meaning.

Zuko looked at his uncle who only nodded in agreement. Zuko helped Katara up and began to escort her out of the room.

"Where are you going with her?" Sokka snapped looking at the two teens.

"She's drunk." Zuko said bluntly as Katara fell towards the ground. He quickly caught her before continuing. "I'm taking Katara to her room for a little rest."

Sokka narrowed his eyes before nodding in agreement. "Fine but if you take advantage…"

"I would never dream of it." Zuko replied before walking out the door.

Zuko placed Katara on the bed before she smiled up at him and pulled him onto her. She pulled him into a kiss and undid his ponytail.

"Zuko, did I ever tell you I love you?" She asked.

Zuko smiled and kicked off his shoes. "No of course not. Why don't you tell me some more?" He said pulling her into another kiss.

K15: Okay you guys there's chapter six. I can't write any more on this chapter without going over into adult type territorty. Anyway so I hope you like don't forget to reveiw. I'll update soon. Later. K15 


	7. Walking off for what's necssary

Chapter 7 Walking off for what's necessary

Sokka walked down the hall thinking about the past two days events. It seemed that Zuko really was alive and cared for Katara with all his heart. And she didn't want to marry the Avatar and loved the fourteen year old more like a brother than anything else. He sighed and made his way out to the deck. Iroh wasn't kidding when he told him last night that Zuko would do anything to keep Katara in his arms. He was wondering how far the prince was willing to go though.

"Aang." He said looking at the air bender who was trying to master fire bending now.

The young boy looked up and wiped bit of sweat that was hanging on his brow. "Yeah Sokka?"

"Do you really want to marry Katara?" He asked pretending to kick a rock.

"Of course I do Sokka. I love that girl more than anything in the world." Aang said smiling. "I'd even give up my life for her."

Sokka smiled and put an arm around the Avatar. "Aang buddy than do I have a plan for you to do. You need to convince that Zuko is bad so we can get her away from that wanna be prince."

Aang looked at Sokka like he was crazy. "Sokka if Katara loves Zuko shouldn't we mess with their odd relationship?" Aang asked.

"Hey I'm her older brother. You know what they say, 'older brothers are the most nosiest people out there." Sokka laughed. "But seriously I don't want her to marry that spoiled brat prince. Who knows what can happen with those two. In fact I bet my nose that Zuko took advantage of Katara last night." Sokka said seriously.

Aang looked at Sokka and nodded. He like Katara and all and do anything to protect her. But Zuko was a different story. He was a fire bender for crying out loud. Right then a fireball hit the side of the ship and caused the two boys to be flung nearly off the ship.

"Damn what's going on?" Sokka asked looking up. He saw another ship coming close to them.

With Zuko and Katara

Katara was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was slightly pale and she had a scratch on her side. Other than that she had a headache that hurt like hell. She was woken up roughly by the fact of being thrown out of bed from an earthquake type thing. She quickly got dressed and tried so hard to remember what had gone on the night before. She really couldn't remember anything but getting drunk.

"That would explain why I have a migraine." Between the times she woke up until now she threw up like five or six times. Katara used her water bending to wash her face and a get her hair a little wet. After that she went back into the room she shared with Zuko to see if he was up yet.

Zuko stretched and popped his back. He looked around for any sign of Katara. The bed was completely empty and cold. So that meant she must have gotten up some time ago. He then saw Katara leaning against the door slightly with her hands behind her back.

"Good morning sunshine." He yawned trying to pull her into an embrace. Katara ducked under his arms and stared at him angrily. "What did I do now?"

Katara turned her head slightly not really wanting to talk to him. She launched her water whip at his head and hit him straight in the forehead. She couldn't believe what he had done to her.

"You got me drunk!" She screeched. "You know that I've never had an ounce of alcohol in my life! You could have used that against me. For all I know you did!" She threw another water ball at him.

Zuko placed up a fire shield. "You know if I was to use that against you it would be for your own good!" He yelled back after lowering his shield. "Plus I thought you knew me better than that."

"I thought I did to. But Zuko getting me drunk is the lowest thing you've ever done yet." Katara whimpered. "I thought you loved me. But you're just a heartless cold bastard!" She stormed out of the room and walked down the hall.

Another blow to the ship caused Katara to fall on her side. And suddenly get another case of seasickness. It seemed odd for her considering she was already used to the sea and the way the ship rocked back and forth. There must have been some type of explosion or an attack because Katara smelt smoke. What confirmed her thought of being attack was Sokka running down the stairs and tripping over her extended leg.

"Zuko!" He yelled not even bothering to stand up. "Your dumb ass sister is attacking me!" He sounded more like a little kid than reporting something really important. Either way Zuko came running out of the room and sliding into the hallway.

Katara turned her head to avoid eye contact with the prince. He looked at the warrior and the girl. "Stay here." He snapped at Katara. "Sokka come with me. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Shouldn't I come?" Katara asked standing up.

"Stay here. I'm not speaking to you." Zuko snapped before running up onto the deck.

Katara sighed and stood up getting ready for anything that might happen. She still had a headache and didn't want to deal with anyone today but if she had to deal with Zuko, Iroh, Aang, and Sokka. She walked over towards her and Zuko's room and hoped that she could finally get in some sleep. The ship was hit for a third time and this time it caused the area where Katara was to catch fire. Katara began to worry because Zuko had no clue of this though. She sighed and tucked the necklace he had given her in the dress she was wearing and ran up and out onto the deck. There she saw both Zuko and Aang battling Ember's guards.

"Zuko we have taken on damage!" Iroh yelled. He looked over at Katara. "And we're sinking!"

Katara looked down at herself and found the dress to be wet up to the knees. It wasn't much water they were retaining but it was enough to cause the ship to sink lower into the depths of the ocean.

Zuko rolled his eyes and muttered, "Go figure." He looked over and saw his sister's boat closing in on them. Turning back towards his uncle he commanded. "Get everyone off the ship and on to that little thing. Avatar you and the sissy boy will come with me."

Katara looked at him. Then back at Iroh, he hadn't said anything about her. She wasn't about to ask him about what was her task. After all they really weren't speaking to each other. Katara noticed that Iroh nodded his permission to go ahead and talk with Zuko about her place.

"Zuko what about me?" She asked clearing her throat.

Zuko turned around and glared at her. He smirked and shrugged, "What about you?" He turned back to the other two boys and walked towards his sister's ship.

Katara fell on the spot and began to sob uncontrollably. Iroh pattered her on the back and handed her something. "Do what's necessary." He whispered in her ear before walking off.

K15: Okay guys here's your seventh chapter. Now things get intersting. I'm going to answer any questions you have for this story since it's a little confusing... kinda... no not really... Forget what I said. I'm just going to answer any questions you have. ANyway I'll update by next Avatar... not tomorrow. Next friday. Don't forget to review. Later. K15 


	8. Sickness got in the way

Chapter 8 Sickness got in the way

It took Katara a while to get ready. But once she was ready she looked just like Zuko did right before he disappeared two years ago. In other words, she was the Blue Spirit. Iroh smiled and nodded as she handed him the dress and the necklace.

"Katara use a bow and arrow instead of the two swords. Zuko will get suspicious other wise." Iroh handed her a bow with a quiver of arrows. "If you run out you're on your own."

Katara smiled and nodded her thanks. Iroh was like her best friend when it came to things like under cover missions. He had helped her before but only when it came to Fire Nation security after that everything went smoothly.

Katara ran after Zuko making sure she wasn't going to get caught. If Zuko caught her then things might get to be a little bit of trouble. Well off course things were going to get into trouble when they reached shore and Zuko found out that Katara was now the Blue Spirit. She shrugged it off and hid behind a couple of boxes.

"What did you do to my sister last night?" Sokka asked trying to break some of the silence.

"Absolutely nothing." Zuko replied sternly. "If I did do something like have sex with Katara then you'd be the first to know."

Aang still wasn't convinced. Sokka may have been easily fooled but Aang wasn't. The young air bender definitely needed to see Katara in the next few days to make sure she wasn't carrying Zuko's kid.

Zuko sighed and looked for any sign of his sister. There was nothing but boxes around him. He was looking for something out of the ordinary. So far there was nothing, which wasn't a good sign. Zuko half expected some sort of sneak of attack on the three of them.

Katara looked around knowing that something was wrong with Zuko. He would never just stand in the middle of the place with nothing on his mind. After all she practically worshiped the prince so she knew all his fighting skills. She then noticed something off in the corner of her eye. It was a YuYan archer. They had the place surrounded and Katara betted her life that Ember had more than just those archers hidden on the deck to attack Zuko. Katara took a deep breath and walked out onto the deck. She knew it was a risky move but someone had to do it. And at the moment she was going to help her prince in anyway possible.

Aang turned around and saw Katara walking towards them and tapped Zuko on the shoulder. Zuko raised his eyebrow and suddenly felt an urge to attack but he noticed that the suit that was on the Blue Spirit fit all of curves.

"Sokka put down your weapons. I have a feeling that the Blue Spirit is here to help us." Zuko answered.

"Because you're going to need all the help you can get." Ember said from on top the roof of the captain's room. "Of course you still wont be able to beat me even then."

Katara wanted to yell and scream at Ember but went against it because she still had to keep herself a secret from Zuko. She felt another round of sickness come up but she swallowed it down in effort to keep focused. When the boat began to spin she knew she should have gone with Iroh. She tried her best to shake off the feeling but it wasn't working.

"What the matter with your masked friend?" Ember asked noticing that Katara was having trouble focusing.

Zuko turned to the girl and caught her right before she fell onto the deck. He helped her up and sighed as Katara clutched her head in pain. She finally got the dizziness to wear off and she was able to focus. She pushed away from Zuko and focused on Ember.

Sokka eyed the water bender curiously before saying. "You're going to die for almost abusing my sister!"

Ember laughed and snapped her fingers. Both YuYan archers and soldiers from suddenly surrounded the four. Katara quickly pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed at one of the YuYan's head. She had never really shot an arrow before so she closed both her eyes and let go of the arrow sending it flying.

Zuko watched Katara do this and he got suspicious. It seemed that this Blue Spirit had never shot an arrow before. He watched fly through the air and hit a shoulder in the head. Zuko nodded he was surprised that it even hit a shoulder in the head.

"Never shot an arrow before have you?" Zuko asked pulling Katara closer. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You better have better fighting skills. You'll get killed that way if you don't."

Katara blushed crimson it was a good thing that Zuko couldn't see her other wise they might have allowed their emotions get in the way. She sighed and pushed away from Zuko before running towards the guards showing the boys what to do. She pulled out her katana from its sheath shoved through a YuYan archer's side. She couldn't believe that she was actually killing someone who could have had a family.

Zuko noticed that the Blue Spirit held back on her attacks. He then focused on his sister. He knew that she was the one pulling the strings behind everything that was going on here. After all she was supposedly suppose to have the brains, the brawn, and the beauty in the family. It was a shame that no man ever wanted her because of the way she acted.

"Brother I suggest you watch your masked fighter friend. After all she's having trouble focusing." Ember laughed. "I told you that you allow your weaknesses to show through."

Zuko turned towards Katara as six or seven guards surrounded her. He felt a pain of sympathy for the girl but he shook it off. He then focused on Ember again. The masked girl followed him onto this ship she should have been able to handle herself. He launched a flame at his sister before running around jumping up onto the platform where she was sitting. Ember watched every one of the prince's movements after blocking the pathetic accuse for a fireball at her. Ember blocked the next six attacks that Zuko threw at her. She was definitely better than her had remembered. Even with his brother out of the way he couldn't help wondering if it should have been Ember he took out first in his quest for the throne.

"Brother I suggest you watch as I totally humiliate you in front of your friends." Ember said as she shifted her weight and launched her leg at Zuko. "And possibly you're girlfriend."

He glared at his sister before jumping over it but when he landed he was hit in the stomach by a sword. She was definitely faster than he remembered more. He reminded himself of his strength he had left, which wasn't much since he hadn't recovered from the Agni Kai with Zhao. After all things were different than two years ago when they last saw one another. Zuko shook his head and pulled out one of his own swords before swinging it at Ember. She seemed to have more strength than the prince did at point in time and both of them knew it. She blocked his attack with her one of own and noticed that the cut that she did last swing of her sword was bleeding. It was surprising that Zuko was still standing let alone had enough energy to still fight.

Sokka turned towards Katara and ran towards her after finishing off the guard by throwing him over the edge of the ship. He pushed a few of the guards off to get to his sister, whom seemed to be struggling. He threw his boomerang at a couple more guards before motioning over to Aang for help.

Katara had fallen over on the ground. She was still had a hangover and felt her breakfast making its way forcefully up. She tried to swallow most of it, however it didn't work to well because Katara found herself lifting her mask and leaning over the edge.

"You think she's all right?" Aang asked as he released a burst of his air bending causing the men to go flying off the ship.

Sokka shrugged and his gaze turned to Zuko who was now walking back towards the edge of the ship. "Zuko!"

Katara wiped away a little drool from her face before looking over at the prince. He was struggling again. She looked around for something to use to get up next to him. She saw a rope hanging off a box. She quickly tied it around an arrow before shooting it up to as close Zuko as possible. When it hit into another box she pulled it to make sure that it would hold her weight. Turning to Aang and Sokka she motioned for them to follow her.

The three of them climbed up to help the prince… well except Aang who just got tired of climbing and flew up there. All four of them surrounded Ember, and she was clearly out matched. Unfortunately they were clearly out skilled, as Iroh would put it. Katara felt another dizzy spell and her legs quit working on her as she pulled out a dagger from her boot. Zuko was now breathing heavily and completely out of energy. Aang and Sokka were the only two who seemed to be in top fighting condition.

Ember smiled and launched a fire whip straight at Katara who seemed the weakest out of the four, at the moment. Katara looked up from staring at her knees and freaked. She closed her eyes and raised her arms. The boys stared at her in confusement but when they saw water rise up out of the ocean and put out the flame that was sent towards the girl they almost immediately all broke out into scolding her at the same time.

"You could have been killed!"

"What were you thinking?"

"You still have that damn hangover you should have stayed with Uncle!"

Ember smiled as the boys yelled at Katara. She knew that they would be too distracted with that to notice her plan. She told her brother time and time again that a girl was going to be the death of him. Here was proof yet again. She took in a deep breath before launching a flame big enough to kill all four of them with one hit. And there was nothing that any of them could do to stop it.

K15: Hi guys! here's your chapter... anyway... i'm so bored and out of things to say... which is a first... okay not true... anyway yup... I'll try to update soon. plz review it keeps me motivated. Later. K15 


	9. Zuko's secret Revieled

Chapter 9 Zuko's secret revieled

Katara looked up and saw a wall of flame coming towards her. She knew that if they stayed any longer arguing about her safety it wouldn't matter if she were all right because if they were hit there wasn't anything to protect. She looked around for anything to get her and her friends out of this tight situation. And by the looks of things she didn't have much time.

Ember walked away smiling to herself after the fire hit the group. She knew that she was the only heir left to the throne of the Fire Nation. All she had to do was wait for her father to give her a suitor and she would be able to rule part of the Fire Nation as the first female ruler ever. Even though everyone knew her mother was the true reason for her father's success at some points.

"Of course Mom was always weak, just like Zuko, she cared for him too much and what Dad thought of her." Ember did a quick skip to show how happy she was to having dispose of her brother.

A fireball whizzed by her head and she turned around to see Zuko standing on his her ship. He had another fireball in his hand and he was tossing it up and down in a very dangerous way.

"Don't you ever talk about mom that way again." Zuko snarled. He then shrugged. "Of course you wont get to have a chance when I'm through with you. You'll be lucky if you can walk… let alone be able to have my nieces and nephews."

Katara smiled. He was starting to sound like Uncle. She started to giggle slightly but a pain her ribs kept her from laughing harder. When Ember had shot the fire at her she had grabbed the boy's arms and jumped off the side onto the deck. Zuko and Aang had helped the two water tribe members up after they fell some five good feet.

Sokka was impressed with Zuko at the time. He was sticking up for someone he cared about. Even though if it was another fire bender. He pulled out his boomerang and threw it at Ember's head. It circled around once before hitting the girl in the back of the head.

Ember looked mad. She then whistled and Zhao appeared next to her side almost like a puppy being called to its master. Both of them glared at the Avatar and the banished prince.

"Brother I think it's time you and I have a little talk. After all you're at the age that you can have sex…" Ember smiled as Zuko dropped his fireball that he was holding. His face went pale and he quickly glanced over to Katara.

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled launching an attack full force at Ember.

It was blocked despite the force of the attack. She knew something that she wasn't suppose to know. And whatever that something was it wasn't going to get out of her big mouth. He ran behind her and did a low kick hitting her in the back the leg and causing her to fall down. He wasn't about to give up. Especially since he wanted that throne more than anything in the world.

Zuko glared at the fire princess and decided to go with the basics that Iroh had taught him when he was first starting out. He launched a few flames from his foot sliding it across the deck at Ember. He didn't know anything much about his sister, but what he did know was that she couldn't master down the basics that well. And without the basics of fire bending the rest of your attacks just fell apart.

"Try all you want with your simple attacks brother." Ember snarled. "None of them will work because what I want is the life of your girlfriend."

Katara glared at Ember through her mask. She didn't care any more about her condition. She just wanted to see Ember dead. Raising her hand up she launched a powerful wave over their heads hitting both Zhao and Ember dead on. She wasn't going to give up. Even though Iroh had hired someone to help her master water bending she still didn't have all the moves down straight. There was one that she really didn't get to learn very well but she had the basics down good enough. And according to Iroh that was good enough for any attack.

Zhao launched a fireball at Katara but her anger was so great that she was able to block it. She was ready to take Zhao head on even if she had her own life endangered.

"Give up water peasant. You're weak and you're boyfriend is going to die." Katara glared at the Admiral. He was going to eat those words.

"I'll show you weak." Katara muttered concentrating her energy on the ocean around her. She wasn't going to let either herself or Zuko die any time soon. And she was also going to prove how strong she was now that she almost mastered Water bending. She threw her hands in the air and slammed them down causing a burst of water to hit Zhao knocking him to the ground.

Sokka and Aang's eyes widened at the water bender's strength in the attack. Sokka couldn't help but offer a smile to his sister. Being out to see with the old man did wonders for her temper. And she seemed more like a fire bender than normal. Sokka was ashamed with himself for even trying to arrange the marriage when Katara felt so strongly about him. Sokka shook his head; he wasn't about to give his sister up to some fire bender, especially some prince.

Katara didn't back down on the attacks until Zhao was hanging on the edge of the ship. Katara walked over to Zhao and stopped an inch in front of him. "I'm surprised you lasted this long. How could a coward like you survive against Zuko?"

Zhao eyes widened as Katara stepped on his left hand. He started to lose grip on the deck. "I can't swim." Zhao whimpered as he was left hanging with only his right hand.

Katara smirked. "That's all right." She paused. "I heard cowards float." She remembered that quote being used by Haru's father during her travels with Aang. She stepped harder on his hand causing him to fall down into the water.

When Katara turned back to the two boys she shrugged and put on an innocent smile. Sokka and Aang suddenly began to talk with excitement at the same time.

"That was great!"

"Can you show me how to do that?"

"Remind me never to make you angry again." Sokka finally said.

Katara giggled and ran over to where Zuko was fighting. She stood at the edge of the fight and looked up at Zuko and Ember's fight. Both her brother and Aang appeared next to her.

"He'll be able to fight her Katara." Aang reassured the water bender.

Katara fell to her knees and took in a couple of deep breaths trying to get rid of her hangover. She still had a headache. All she could think of that her hangover could have been worse than it really was.

"Katara you shouldn't be here. You should be resting." Sokka said helping her up.

"I know but Zuko needs my help right now. And all I can do is watch helplessly by as his ass gets kicked." Katara flinched as Zuko was flung across the top of the helmsman's hut.

Zuko kicked his sister in the stomach knocking the air out of her. She stumbled backwards a bit giving a chance for Zuko to get out of his bad position. He ran behind the fire-bending princess and smiled hitting kicking her in the back.

Ember stumbled a bit before smiling. She was still clutching her stomach when she said, very audibly, "I can't wait until you're out of the way. Then I can kill both your girlfriend and unborn child."

K15: Gasp! Yeah anyway there you go. What's Zuko going to do about Ember revieling that he got Katara pergnant (sp?). What about Sokka? All I got to say is that you have to read the next chapter and find out what happens! It's going to be big. Well at least I hope so. The next chapter deals with the defeat of Ember. Then all that leaves is the conclusion to the story and then the final fic in the trilogy. I'm going to call it Redeeming a Prince. Or something along the sort. The next chapter should be up about next week sometime and the last chapter next week also. School starts soon so yeah. So keep an eye out for it. Later. K15 


	10. Surprise!

Chapter 10

Katara's face lost all its color when Ember told her the news. She was right; Zuko did take advantage of her while she was drunk. She looked over at Sokka. He looked like he was ready to kill someone; or ready to kill Zuko at the least.

"How did you find out?" Zuko hissed.

"Very easily when you were making so much noise a last night. Plus I spied on you." Ember chuckled. "Surprise?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and tossed another fireball at Ember's head. His anger was getting the best of him. His eyes looked over to Katara. In her eyes he saw hatred and betrayal. He moved his gaze back towards Ember. He couldn't stand to even hear his sister talk any more. She had no right to be on his ship that late at night. She also had no right to give away his private information. Especially to the two people that he didn't want to find out about what he did.

Katara couldn't help it any more. She lost her temper, she conjured up a powerful wave and it hit both Zuko and Ember. She was furious with Zuko for using her. But even more mad at Ember for telling it for the prince. She pulled a water whip out of the water and hit the girl on the head. This was now her battle too.

"Stay out of this Katara." Zuko warned bringing out a flame whip. "This doesn't concern you."

"Well tell it does now." Katara snapped at the boy. "You brought me into this by having sex with me." She threw the water whip on the ground. "So I suggest you back down before I turn on you."

Zuko smiled and laughed slightly. "I brought you into this because I felt that you didn't love the Avatar. And I wanted to make a difference."

Katara glared at the boy. "Yeah you made a difference all right. And you're going to regret every minute of this."

Zuko shrugged it off. He turned to Ember. "Since you're so keen on ruining lives. I'm going to ruin yours." Zuko focused on his energy. He pulled this attack out on Ruko before but he wasn't sure if it would work on his sister. After all she was a much better fighter than two would ever be.

The air around Katara began to heat up. She knew that Zuko was getting ready for one of his bigger attacks. Even since the last battle she saw him against Ruko she had been cautious about his attacks and making him mad. But she wanted to finish this girl off. She looked at the water and focused some energy and when Zuko shot out his attack she had her water wrap around Zuko's flame. At first she was worried about the two attacks extinguishing the other but they didn't. They seemed to combine into one.

Ember was too shocked at this attack to do anything to block it. Like she could anyway. The water-flame hit the princess knocking her into the water below. It seemed like this was the end of the royal family line except for one prince who needed a wife.

Zuko fell to the ground from wasting most of his energy. He shouldn't have done two major battles less than two days away from each other. He looked up and saw Katara steaming over him. He shrugged nervously before getting a question from the helmsman.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Dock at the shore!" Katara yelled back. "Then you and the rest of the crew are free to go back home." She looked back down and glared at the prince. "I've got my own problem to deal with."

A few minutes after they had docked at the shore and the ship left. Katara was staring at the boy. She couldn't help but be mad at the prince. And then there was the factor of her brother.

"How dare you!" Katara yelled advancing on the prince. Zuko actually backed away in fear of the girl.

"I told…"

"I don't' care what you told me! I told you the first night you came back not to!" Katara yelled throwing her hands up in frustration. "I could just kill you right here!"

Sokka was glaring at the prince also. The only one that didn't seem upset about the whole thing was Aang. And the Avatar had his own reason for not being upset. "Hey you guys calm down. Zuko's a hormone driven teen. He still has an excuse." Aang walked up to Katara. "Katara don't worry about it. Now you don't have to marry me."

"I don't want her to marry that pompous pig!" Sokka interrupted the Avatar. "She's going to marry you Aang and there's no, ands, ifs, or buts about it."

Zuko walked up to Katara and whispered something in her ear that only she could hear. Katara looked up at the boy with a confusing look on her face. "Are you serious?" She asked.

Zuko nodded. Katara calmed down quite a bit than walked over to her brother who was now in a fight with the Avatar. "Sokka." He still wasn't paying attention. "Sokka!"

"What?" He asked turning towards her.

"He didn't have sex with me."

"Wait what about what Ember said?" He asked.

"She lied. I couldn't come to myself to actually take the girl that night. If I did according to Fire Nation laws she would have to marry me." Zuko smirked as Sokka calmed down.

"Prince Zuko, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to blow up in your face like I did." Sokka said looking at the ground. "If you want you can marry Katara. It seems Aang doesn't want to marry her after all."

"Only because I can see that Katara's happy with Zuko." Aang smirked. "I give them three hours before they actually…"

"Okay Aang now that we've got that straighten out how about we get back to Zuko's mini ship." Katara interrupted the Avatar.

"Actually call the bison and I think there is a port that my uncle had conquered that has required some Fire Nation ships. Thought they're not as big as one would like." Zuko shrugged.

Aang nodded and took out his Appa whistle and blew into it. Appa came by and all four of them bored up onto the flying bison.

(Sometime after. After they bought the ship.)

Zuko paced the deck of his ship. He wanted to talk to Sokka about what happened earlier. "You look like you're going to wet yourself if you keep pacing like that."

"Sorry, look about earlier."

"No need to apologize. If you love my sister tell her. But I've been talking to your uncle." Sokka said walking up to the railing.

"About what?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Children." Sokka replied flat out. "And we both agree that we want nieces and/or nephews from you and Katara."

"Wait, are you giving me permission?" Zuko asked.

"Yes go ahead you'll like what you see. Just walk into your room. Katara's waiting." Sokka said sighing. "Oh and I find out that you hurt Katara I'll kill you."

Zuko smiled and patted Sokka on the back while walking off to his room. He wandered around for a while forgetting where he had chosen his room. A few times he would walk in on uncle. It took him about ten tries to get to his destination.

When he opened the door he found Katara sitting on the bed with his mother's dress on her. Her hair was left down and she wore a smile on her face. Zuko couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey I hope you're not tired." She walked up to him and petted his hair. "This was actually Sokka's idea."

Zuko leaned down for a kiss. Pushing her back towards the bed his hand inching up her thigh slowly. "Yeah I know. And for which I'm grateful." He answered dimming the candles a bit before throwing his armor off to the side.

K15: I've got to stop right there other wise it wont fit guide lines for rated PG-13 any more... -shrugs- anyway. Here's another chapter. Just keep thinking about everything that went on in this chapter you will be tested later. Ha ha... just kidding. Anyway I'll try to update soon. Later. K15 


	11. Almost there

9 months later

Chapter 11 Almost here

Ever since Zuko and Sokka had talked to each other about what was going on with Katara; Sokka was starting to warm up to the prince and Aang had actually managed to master fire bending. Things were going great. Zuko was now the only heir for the throne and only his father stood in the way of that. Iroh was ecstatic that he had a little niece or nephew on the way. He had even begun to give Katara information about Zuko when he was a baby. Things were going great, there was only problem though.

"Sozen's comet is on the way here." Sokka said after a returning from his shopping trip with Aang and Iroh. He had found out through the eight months of traveling with the two fire benders that Iroh spent money on worthless things like Aang did.

Katara looked up from cuddling with Zuko. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Does this look like a face that would kid you?" Sokka asked pointing to his own face.

Katara elbowed Zuko the gut before he had a chance to say anything. She still hadn't forgiven him completely for getting her pregnant but you couldn't change the past. Plus she always wanted a family, though she thought it would be with a water bender not some fire bender.

Zuko turned towards Iroh and Aang who were just coming up on the ship since they were done with their shopping. It was about December now and Katara was due in about three weeks. He looked down at the water bender in his arms and sighed. If they made their way towards the Fire Nation now things might turn for the worse causing him to endanger both his soon to be wife and his new born child.

"Tell the helmsman to head towards the Fire nation. I'm anxious to get back home." Zuko told his uncle who nodded and began to carry out his orders. He stood up and moved Katara off towards the side. Things were going to be better as soon as he was sitting on the throne. "Avatar we need to train." He snapped.

Sokka helped his sister move off towards the side so she was out of danger. "If you guys think you're going to battle the Fire Lord by yourself you're sadly mistaken."

Aang looked at the seventeen year old warrior. He wasn't as goofy as he was before he found out about his sister. Things actually started to change when Zuko admitted to his mistakes. The Avatar looked at the two teens glare at each other. They still hated each other with a passion but if they were willing to put aside their differences for the same cause than things might turn out better than the fourteen year old had hoped.

"I want you to hit me with everything you got I want to see every moved you've ever mastered." Zuko said taking a fighting stance.

Aang shrugged and started out with a simple attack to start things off. It happened to be one he learned from Zuko. He shot out a fire stream at the prince who just dodged it by stepping to the side gently. Aang then looked at the water that was around him. Of course he could use his water bending to distract the prince while he used a different bending skill to hit the prince dead on.

Aang did a double water whip and shot it at Prince Zuko who just used his fire to make the water turn into steam. Aang took the chance to cause a rockslide with his newly acquired earth bending skills. Zuko jumped to the side to avoid being crushed but it wasn't working to well. Aang had put a little more of his 'magic', as Sokka calls it, into it than he wanted to. This caused Zuko to get squashed by a good size rock.

Katara stood up and ran over to the fire prince. She looked at Aang who shrugged sympathetically before using his earth bending skills to throw the rock into the ocean. Katara dropped to Zuko's height and ran a finger over his face. She was worried about her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Zuko." Aang apologized helping the fire bender up. "I didn't expect that to happen."

"Yeah I know." Zuko coughed trying to regain his breath back. "Anyway I shouldn't expect any less from the Avatar. My father will be defeated for sure."

Katara threw her arms around Zuko and nuzzled his neck. "Katara…" Sokka warned after seeing this affection towards Zuko. "What was the deal?"

Katara looked down and blushed slightly. She was supposed to back off of Zuko slightly before they were married. After all she shouldn't have been exerting herself, since the baby was due in less than three weeks. After all she had to rely on the others for her safety since her water bending mysteriously disappeared over the last few months.

"Zuko are you all right?" She asked standing up straight.

"Yeah perfectly fine." He turned to Sokka. "We're not in public moron."

"No you're in front of me. Meaning that you can't cuddle, hold hands, kiss, hug, or touch each other in any sort of way." Sokka said standing up like he was proud of himself.

Katara laughed at Zuko's reaction. He tried his best to get along with her brother. Really he did but it wasn't working out to well. Especially when Sokka pulled his stunt like he did today. He could stand not cuddling, kissing, or hugging Katara. But holding hands is where he drew the line.

Growling at Sokka's remark Zuko walked down into the ship. Katara and Aang knew where he was going. He was going to mediate. Katara turned towards Aang and nodded. The air bender still didn't have complete control over his fire bending powers so he needed to mediate just as often as Prince Zuko did to keep them in check.

Sokka smiled and walked over to his sister. "Katara what do you see in that prince?" Sokka asked for like the thousandth time.

Katara laughed and lightly pushed Sokka in a playful matter over. She stood up and followed Zuko down into the ship. She needed some time alone with him anyway. They needed to talk about things.

Katara stood outside of Zuko's door for what seemed like hours. He must have been really mediating. She allowed her head to droop slightly but she wouldn't allow the darkness over come her. The door opened and Aang walked out giving Katara a signal that Zuko was almost done himself.

"Close the door Katara." Zuko said staring into the flames of the candles, without looking up.

She walked in and shut the door behind her. She sat down were Aang once sat. She looked at Zuko who was now concentrating on her. "What do you want master?" She joked.

Zuko smiled and stood up and locked the door. Katara smiled as Zuko walked up to her. "I want you my princess."

Katara giggled and leaned up against Zuko to give him a kiss. Before she had a chance to kiss her lover she fell down in pain.

"Three weeks came quickly." Zuko said dropping next to her.

"I told you last night Prince Zuko that she was due this week some time." Iroh's voice came from behind the door. It just showed that Iroh had been listening on the two teens.

"Very funny Uncle!" Katara said grasping her stomach. "Zuko if you don't dock this ship before this baby comes out then I'll kill you."

Zuko nodded and picked up Katara bridal style, unlocked and opened the door. "Uncle, go get the healer. Oh and tell the helmsman to dock this damn ship!"

Iroh nodded and ran off to do what his nephew commanded.

"Did I ever tell you I wasn't ready to be a father?" Zuko asked wiping sweat from Katara's forehead.

"Well it's too late for that now!"

K15: Okay there you go guys. This is I guess chapter 12… I was planning for this to be a fic by itself. But hey I went brain dead on any ideas for chapters after last. So remember what happened in the last chapter… you will be quizzed about it later… ha ha… just kidding. So anyway here's an updation. Oh and if any of you can tell me how to do those gray lines that would be great… I'm kinda on a Mac… I don't know if that will make a difference. Well until next time. Later. K15


	12. Extermination of an ember

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 12 Extermination of an ember

Katara let out another scream. Zuko was starting to get worried. They had docked nearly three hours ago, and she still hadn't given birth. Iroh had forbidden the young prince, soon-to-be father, to go into the room. And by the sound of it, giving childbirth sounded painful.

"Zuko, stop pacing." Sokka commanded. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

He looked up at the warrior and sighed. "I don't want it to be a stillborn." He truthfully admitted. "I was almost a stillborn, if it wasn't for my brother then I would have been dead."

Sokka smirked slightly. "Right, and then we wouldn't have this problem with." Another scream interrupted the young warrior. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"No, I'm just a teenager. I have no idea what I'm doing." He began to pace back and forth. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing. But Iroh thought it would be too much for Zuko, if he sat in there and watched the birth.

There was a moment of silence and Zuko began to worry. _What if Katara died, it would be my entire fault._ Zuko thought. Zuko let out his breath when he heard the sound of a crying baby. He was personally glad that the baby was all right, but what about Katara?

Iroh walked out holding the baby. He handed the bundle of cloth to Zuko and ran back in, when Katara screamed again. Zuko pushed back the blanket and looked down at the pile of flesh.

"Awww." Aang cooed. "It's so cute, boy or girl?" Zuko pushed back the blankets a little further.

"Girl."

"Oh."

"What are you going to name her?" Sokka asked, wiggling his finger in front of the baby's face. "I'm all for Kana."

"I will not name her after you grandmother. Katara and I will…" Zuko was cut short as Iroh came out holding another blanket. "Boy or girl Uncle?"

"Boy. Katara wishes to see you." Iroh said, giving the bundle of joy to Zuko. "It's alright, she's alive and well. Just a little sore and in pain."

Zuko smirked and walked in. Trying to get both babies comfortable in his arms. "Kat?"

"I think we should name them." Katara said softly, sitting up.

"How about after your mother?"

"Kianna?" Katara questioned. "I dunno. What will we name our boy?"

Zuko stopped to think for a moment. What would they name the baby boy? Just as Zuko questioned this, the baby yawned and opened his eyes. They were blue, clear and blue as the sky. It was like looking into Katara's eyes.

"His eyes are blue." Zuko said, shocked.

"Kia's are gold." Katara confirmed. "She looks a lot like her father."

"And he looks a lot like you, except his skin is a little lighter." Zuko added, handing Kia to Katara. "There's gotta be a name out there."

"Kozu." Katara blurted. "I just mixed up your name and that can be his. It was either that or Ozai."

Zuko questioned Katara's choice right away. "Why?"

"Because you named Kia after my mother and I wanted him named after someone in your family. And I didn't like Zuko Jr." Katara chuckled. "If you don't like it we can give him a water tribe name."

"No," Zuko said looking down at Kozu, "Kozu is perfect."

Katara smirked, "no more children for a while though. I don't wanna go through the pain again."

"You know this means we have to get married right?"

Katara opened her mouth to answer when the ship suddenly lurched to the side, causing Zuko to fall off the bed. He was lucky that he didn't land on Kianna. He might have killed his baby girl.

"You don't think?"

"I hope not." Zuko answered, he looked at the door where his uncle, Sokka, and Aang stood. "Status report." He barked.

"Uh, Prince Zuko. It turns out that your sister is still alive and well. And trying to sink this ship." Iroh answered, taking out a fan.

"Shit." He immediately regretted saying that. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Really?" Katara asked, still smiling. "I trust that you'll go and come back victorious?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I will." Zuko said, handing Kia to her. He kissed Katara on the forehead, and the kissed both of his children. "I'll be back. I promise." He chuckled slightly as Kozu wiped away Zuko's kiss mark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko walked out onto the ship. He was ready for this. It was him against his older sister. If he one this battle, killed Ember, everything would be all right. Then there would be one less obstacle in his way.

It was only a matter of time. He looked up and saw the ship in front of him. He took a deep breath in. He was a prince. And not even his sister was going to stand in the way of the crown. He was technically supposed to be the last one to receive the crown, but at the moment that didn't matter. It was the safety of his new family. And he wouldn't allow anything bad to happen quite yet.

"Zuko, my dearest brother? How are you?" Ember asked, walking down the ship.

"Cut the crap Ember. What do you want?"

"Simple your death. That way Daddy Dearest will have to hand the kingdom over to me." She smirked and threw a fireball at the youngest sibling.

Zuko jumped over it and sent flames flying out of his foot. He wasn't going down with out a fight. He stopped in realization; if he did his phoenix attack he might endanger his new family. It would only take one big attack to destroy this ship. And if he killed Katara and the twins then he would never allow himself to live.

_Come on Agni, I need help. _Zuko thought, bringing his hand around and launching a lightning bolt out from his fingers. It was a technique that he had picked up while traveling, trying to find his uncle and Katara.

"Dear brother, do you really think that you can defeat me without endangering your family?" Ember demanded, "If you do, then you are sadly mistaken. The moment you fell in love with that water peasant she became endangered."

Zuko was getting sick and tired of hearing his sister's mouth. Though he never did like his sister. If maybe he could get her to admit defeat, then he could travel and finally return home.

"Scared brother?" Ember questioned. "I hope so, because the worse is yet to come."

Before Zuko had a chance to question what that meant, she ran around him and kicked him in the back. There wasn't a chance to defend against the next attack, because the princess shot out a blast of fire. A quick duck from Zuko barely saved his face from receiving another scar.

"Back down Ember, I don't want to kill you."

"Just like you did to Ruko? I think you didn't have any second thoughts." She barked.

"He was trying to rape my girlfriend!"

"Whom at the time wasn't!" Ember shrieked.

Zuko kicked her in the chest, just above her breasts. She didn't have to remind him of the things that were going on between them. It just wasn't fair! He swung his foot around and kicked the current Fire Princess across the face. When she arose from the ground, the left side of Ember's face had a scar in the shape of his foot.

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! YOU RUINED IT!" She shrieked. This time she charged at Zuko, with two flame daggers at his side.

"I told you to back down Ember." Zuko reminded her.

Just then a big wave came across the boat knocking the princess to the ground. The banished prince looked up and saw the Avatar with both Water Tribe siblings next to him. "Katara, you should be resting!" He yelled, running over to her and then taking her in his arms. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Prince Zuko, this is my fight as well." Katara growled. Zuko immediately released the waterbender. He knew that it wasn't good to mess with Katara. "If it means that you have to be a single…"

Zuko captured her lips in a heated kiss. He couldn't stand her talking like that, but he really needed to remind her how much he cared. Sokka cleared his throat after a moment, reminding the two lovers that they were still in public and there was still a battle to be fought.

Katara pulled out a water whip and threw it at the girl. She quickly turned it to ice so when it hit the princess it wounded her. Both Aang and Sokka were behind her and had attacks of their own.

"Give up Ember." Zuko said, approaching the girl. She was on the ground bleeding slightly and moaning in pain. "You're clearly out matched."

Ember looked up at her youngest brother. She was dying, she knew it and so did Zuko. It was clear that she didn't have much energy to fight left. But she did have one last plan up her sleeve. And rest assure, it wasn't one that either of them wanted to be on the end of.

Her body started to glow a red color and Zuko began to panic. "The twins? Where are they?" Zuko questioned.

"With Uncle Iroh, why?"

"Get them off the ship. Both you, Aang, and your brother." Zuko said as he pushed the warriors forward. "Aang get my uncle and my babies. Hurry, you don't have much time."

Aang took off running and the three of them climbed onto the back of Appa. Zuko began to frantically look around for any sign of the Avatar, his uncle and his babies. He looked back at his lover, who was equally as worried.

"It's going to be okay Zuko, I promise." Sokka reassured.

The prince nodded, he felt like he was already being a crappy father. And by having the Avatar go off and fetch his children, well he just didn't want to think about it.

"Zuko…" Katara said, her voice quivering with fear.

"What?"

His waterbender didn't give him an answer. Why? Because the ship exploded just as Katara opened her mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay so I lied. This fic has one more chapter before Redemption of a Prince. I promise the last chapter is just summing things up. Oh and I hope that this cliffy is good enough for you for a while. At least until I get another…**

**Zuko: Until Kayko figures out how she's going to end it.**

**Me: And trust me. It's going to shock you all…**

**Zuko: Not.**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway. Please review. Sokka is hungry. –looks over at Sokka- Hey don't eat that! I only have three of those left! **

**Zuko: -Shrugs- Just review. Everyone deserves to get some reviews. Even Kayko.**

**Me: Yeah. Until next time. Later. K15**


	13. Any questions? Good

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

**K15: Quick A/N. Appa took off in the last chapter. So that's why Zuko and the Water Tribe members survived. Not… anyway. Onto the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 13 Any questions? Good.

Zuko couldn't believe it. His babies, his twins, they were gone. He wanted to be the perfect father, and make up for the mistakes that his father had made, proving to the world that he wasn't the same power hungry man. And his chance was gone. Along with his uncle and the Avatar. And it was his entire fault.

Sokka put a hand on the prince's shoulder, acknowledging that he was there for Zuko. Katara covered her mouth and turned away from the explosion. She didn't want to see the remains of her children. It already was already too painful. She turned into Sokka's arms and began to cry.

Momo could sense both their discomforts and did his best to cheer the couple up. Even if that meant by chasing his tail, but neither of them saw or paid attention to the lemur. So in the end Momo just curled up into Zuko's lap, purring, trying to get his attention.

Katara allowed her tears to flow freely. She wanted to blame somebody, but couldn't. It wasn't anyone's fault. She hoped to see her twins grow up, get married, and then die a happy grandmother. She rested her head on Zuko's shoulder, and prayed to any spirit that would listen. She just wanted her children to be alive.

"Katara, Zuko." Sokka said, tapping their shoulders.

"Not now Sokka." Zuko said after a moment of silence.

"ZUKO!"

Zuko glanced up and looked at the Avatar flying above the wreckage of the old ship. In his hands were not only his uncle, but his children as well. The prince momentarily forgot about Katara and Momo, whom were using him as a pillow, and quickly stood up.

"Zuko, what is it?" Katara asked, looking at her banished prince.

"Sokka, make this fluffy bison fly over there!" Zuko shrieked.

Katara raised an eyebrow and looked over at Aang. "AANG!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had gotten the four of them onto the back of Appa, there was still something that they had to figure out. What to do from then.

"There's only one thing we can do." Zuko finally said, looking at the rising sun. "We're going to have to go and fight my father."

Kianna let out a little gurgling noise in agreement. Zuko smiled and picked up his daughter. "If we can get my father off the throne, then things will be better, the faster we end this war, the faster we can begin to rebuild the earth."

"Are you alright?" Aang asked. "You've lost both of your older siblings."

"That's alright. Ruko would have had the whole Water Tribe enslaved. And face it, Ember would have to the whole male population enslaved." Zuko said, bouncing Kia on his knee. "It's better to have a different out look on the throne."

"And the curse?"

"We will deal with it when and if it comes." Zuko replied to his uncle's question. "Any other questions?" The trio shook their heads no. "Good, then set a course for the Fire Nation capital."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay guys. There is your ending. Don't worry, everyone is alive and healthy. Well except Ruko and Ember.  
Zuko: Yeah.**

**Me: Hush. Let me finish my A/N in peace. Anyway, this ends the second part in Confusing Fire Trilogy. I don't know when the third and final part will be out, but look for it soon. It's called Redemption of Prince. Yeah… that sounds like a good title. It won't be any longer than these two. Maybe five chapters if I'm lucky. Oh well. Later. K15**


End file.
